A system is known that acquires data held in an external device other than a device that the system accessed first when displaying a web page. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a system in which an applet of a web page accesses an advertisement server device via a proxy of a host device and displays an advertisement. Patent Document 2 discloses a system that uses a Java applet incorporated in a first browser window to access an HTTP server device and display a second browser window. Further, Patent Document 3 discloses a system that uses a Java applet to acquire a second set of HTML data and embed it in a display area of a first set of HTML data to display the second set of HTML data.
Meanwhile, a system is known that performs user authentication using an identification ID and a password. For example, Patent Document 4 discloses a system that performs user authentication for purchase via a television shopping service, using a personal ID that is preset in a television and a password entered by a user. Patent Document 5 discloses a system that performs user authentication, using authentication information generated based on a user ID and a password that are entered by the user. Further, Patent Document 6 discloses a system that, upon receiving a user ID and a password from a user, performs authentication of the user based on the user ID that is encrypted or decrypted using the password.    Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 7,475,404    Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 7,580,990    Patent Document 3: U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,024    Patent Document 4: JP H9-163346A    Patent Document 5: JP2004-21591A    Patent Document 6: JP2003-528484A